Lucky SOB, Kevins story
by MrsKevRyman
Summary: What if Kevin Ryman met somebody else on the day of the Outbreak? Will it give him something worth living for? Is he really the careless drunk everybody makes him out to be? Fantastic zombie action. CHAPTER & FINALLY UP, but guess what, its still not ove
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky S.O.B**

**Kevin's story**

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters but I do own any other characters mentioned in this story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

It all started out as a normal day for Kevin Ryman of the R.P.D. As he got dressed for work, hungover as usual, he never thought his night would end the way it was going to.

Kevin punches into work. From the look of things it would be an ordinary, slow day. He looks at his desk and sees that he had some catching up to do in the paperwork department. The thought of it made him cringe.

Suddenly and auburn haired fellow with bright blue eyes comes walking into the room. He's not as tall or muscular as him but appears to be a lot younger and is wearing the same riot gear. _Looks like they hired a pretty boy, great, just what we need,_ Kevin thinks to himself.

"Hi, I don't believe I've ever seen you before, what's your name?" he asks.

"Im new here, my name's Leon Kennedy."

"Im Kevin, Kevin Ryman, the name on the road to...shame?"

Leon chuckles and shakes hands with him.

"Well Kevin from the looks of it we're both on the S.P.F., so I'm sure I'll se you around."

"Yes, well get together at the next local riot and bust a couple heads. It'll be a great time."

"Yeah nice meeting you Kevin, I'll see you around."

"Bye Leon."

Leon waves and walks out of the office. _Damn rookies, have no clue what they're getting themselves into._ Kevin thinks to himself.

Next comes what every officer dreads... paperwork. He takes a few aspirin and washes them down with two big gulps of the Jim Beam provided by the silver flask he kept in his desk drawer. Liquor helped dull the boredom. His co-workers would always bitch him out for drinking while on the job, but he didn't give a damn. If chief Irons really had a problem with it, he would have fired him by now. Besides the chief was crazy and had a drinking problem of his own.

_They day they give me something worthwhile to do, is the day I'll refrain from drinking,_ he often thought to himself. He remembers a time when Chris Redfield of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team, confronted him on his drinking problem.

_He had just gotten done with a suicide call and was extremely stressed. He finished off the rest of the vodka in the flask. It had been a really rough day._

"_Why do you do that", Chris frowns_

"_Do what" he hiccups._

"_You know what."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because Kevin you're missing out."_

_He scoffs. Missing out._

"_Missing out on what Chris? Nothing every happens in this God forsaken town. It's not even worth being sober for." _

_He was starting to get pissed and he wasn't the type of guy to get pissed easily. How dare Chris tell him he's missing out, Chris had no f'n clue._

"_Well Kev, you missed out on getting on the S.T.A.R.S. team, you live alone, I mean I've never seen you with a girlfriend, you just sit at home and drink yourself to sleep."_

_All's Kevin could do was glare at him . He knew if he spoke up, nothing nice would have come out of his mouth at that point._

"_I mean you're a great guy Kevin, you're a great person to be around for the most part, but I think its time you take a look at your life and decide if its worth being drunk for. "_

_Of course it is, When they give me something worthwhile to do, then I'll refrain from drinking, In the meantime, bottoms up, _he thinks to himself and takes another drink from the flask. _So what if I don't have a girlfriend, must I have one? Is it absolutely necessary? I think not, I've survived this long without one, and I have no problem with drinking myself to sleep, in fact, I quite enjoy it. When the right girl comes along I'll know it, but I'm in no hurry._

Just then Marvin enters the room. Marvin was a good friend of Kevin and they went to the academy together and became close friends. As rookies they drove around Raccoon City singing along to rap music in order to pass time.

"Hey Kev, how's your afternoon coming along?" he says, as he approaches Kevin's desk with a manila folder.

Kevin looks up at Marvin from the big stack of papers and raises one eyebrow.

"Ha, I thought so, and heres another to make your day, A-O.K." he smirks

Kevin grabs the file and opens it.

"Whats this B.S.?

"Its on that riot that occurred at the game two days ago."

"Jeeeeze its like Christmas all over again, thank you Marvin" Kevin says sarcastically.

"Don't mention it. Hey we should go out for a drink tonight, we get off at the same time, lets go to J's, you know, like old times."

"Hey that sounds great, I'll meet you there, well have a few and catch up on old times."

"Sweeet. I'll see you there."

"Yep, sounds good, I'll see you later buddy."

"Bye Kev." he says as he's walking out.

_Ahhh good old Marvin._ Kevin thinks to himself. Even though he attended J's bar every night, tonight would be a treat, having his old friend come along. They used to go there all the time, but now they didn't see each other that often, since Kevin got put on the S.P.F. A lot of the people on the R.P.D didn't care for Kevin, on account for his carelessness and happy go lucky attitude, but Marvin though Kevin was a hoot, and could never get sick of him.

He continues to fill out reports until the end of his shift rolls around. _Another intense day on the job, h_e thinks to himself as he grabs his coat and puts his gun in the holster. But little did he know that his day wasn't even started.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of chaptuh one, please R&R, I would really really appreciate it, this being my first RE fic. Thanks! Its KEVILICIOUS!


	2. Relief

Chapter Tew! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil plots or characters but I do own any other ones mentioned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the doors to J's bar was quite a shock, there were hardly any people there. Usually it was filled with Umbrella workers who just got off their shift like himself. But tonight it was almost dead.

_Damn, a quiet night, _he thinks to himself as he sits down, still wearing his R.P.D. uniform.

"Hi Kevin what will it be for you tonight." asks the bartender, Nina.

"The usual, but I'd like some So. Co. and ice as well."

"Ok."

Nina knew Kevin very well, he came in every night, drank beer until his eyes could barely open, and walked out drunk off his gourd, not thinking twice. It amazed her that he still had his badge. She wasn't too fond of him.

He yawns and stares at the T.V. _God damn reruns._ Just then his cell phone vibrates. He takes it out of his pocket. Its Marvin.

"Hey buddy what's up?"

"Hey Kev I might be a little late, I got caught up in a call and I'll be doin' paperwork for a bit, but I'm still comin' so hold tight.

"Ok Marv, take your time, Ill see you in a bit."

As he snaps his phone shut, he hears the wonderful click of a full glass hitting the table. That could only mean one thing: Beer. With a big smile on his face he watches as the shimmery, golden, bubbly liquid, is slid toward him. _Hey there beautiful. _

"Here you go big guy, and your Southern Comfort is on its way."

"Th-"

_Wait a minute, that wasn't Nina's voice_.He forgets about the beer and raises his eyes to the girl who served him the beer. She had big green eyes, with long eyelashes. _Hey there sexy where did you come from?_ He had never seen this wonderful specimen that stood before him with brown spiky hair and earrings in all the wrong places. She smiles at him curiously and raises her one eyebrow.

"Huh hi" He manages to choke out.

"Hi there." She giggles and blinks her big doe eyes.

_Holy shit Kevin there she is, look alive!_

"Sooo, whats your little name." she smirks

"Uh, Kevin, Kevin Ryman of the R.P.D"

"I can see that."

"And you are?"

_Hot mama? No let me guess, Bambi face?_

"I'm Candy, Candy Lake." she winks.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, are you new here?"

"Yes I am, I just came from Emmy's Diner, I thought this place would be a little more exiting, and I see it is all ready." she smirks and bites her bottom lip.

_Shiiiiit._ Kevin blushes slightly and smirks.

"Is there anything else I can get for you officer?"

_Boy wouldn't she like to know._ He looks up at her and smiles.

"I think I'm good for now, but thank you." he winks back.

She smiles and turns around to walk away. Her big shiny black heels make a click click on the tiled floor. It was a wonder she could walk in those things. He watches her walk and takes a big sip of beer. _Damn_

Candy walks up to Nina who is making a screwdriver. She grabs a glass for Kevin's Southern Comfort. Her and Nina were best friends, since senior high. They were going to go to college together in the spring. Nina was the one who got her the job at J's, tonight being her first night, she was quit happy to be working with her beloved friend. Bar life was more suitable for the two girls, plus J's was only a block from Candy's apartment.

"God Neen I think I'm going to really like working here if things like that come walking in every night."

"Things like what?" Nina looks around confused.

Candy smiles and points at Kevin, who gives them the two finger wave. Nina looks at Candy, discusted.

"Ewwwwwww! No! Kevin Ryman? Yuck! He comes in her every night! No you cant like that guy, hes a drunk!

"Hes really sexy." Candy says, ignoring Nina.

"No! Don't even think about it! If you hook up with that gaywad I'll beat you to a bloody pulp! I'll redecorate this bar in brain matter gray!"

"God those muscles."

"Ick"

"That sexy rugged face."

"Candy, He's a D-Bag and I cant even believe you consider him attractive."

"Those beautiful blue eyes."

"Those squinty things make me want to upchuck."

Candy sighs and pours the Southern Comfort into the glass, followed by a couple of ice cubes. Nina serves the screwdriver to an older gentleman sitting at the bar smirking at their conversation. Silly girls.

"Ohhh Kevin."

"Kevin, Kevin, here's what I think of Kevin, I think Kevin is a drunken, ugly, donut-guzzling, nasty P.O.S.! And I hope he gets impaled on a poolstick on his way out of this place!

Candy looks at Nina and bursts out laughing. She knew Nina was just kidding, she knew, deep down inside, she thought Kevin was neato.

"Yeah that's right Kevin can die."

"You know Kevin will save your ass someday and you'll thank him!" Candy chuckles.

"Yeah my ass!" Nina laughs.

"Excuse me, Nina?"

Nina spins around to discover "Officer D-Bag" standing right there. He must have heard everything. Candy bursts out laughing even harder, almost spilling the Southern Comfort.

"Y-yes Kevin?"

"If that Buick Park Avenue parked out front is yours, I believe you left your lights on." He smiles. Candy hands him the glass.

Nina looks out the window at her car, and indeed Kevin was right.

"Shiiiiiiiiit not again!" she screams and throws her arms up in the air.

She heads over to the door.

"Oh and Nina?"

"Yes Kevin?"

"Your tabs are expired." He winks at her as he takes a drink of Southern Comfort.

'You..." Nina smirks and points at Kevin as she goes out the door to turn her lights off.

Kevin looks at Candy. She smiles and looks down at the bar counter.

"I noticed that the other day, but I didn't say anything." He smirks.

"Nina, I love that girl."

Candy pours herself a shot of whiskey. She notices Kevin has already finished his glass of Southern Comfort.

"Do you want one too Cowboy?" She winks.

"I would love one."

She pours one for him.

"Cheers!."

They tap shot glasses and down them.

"Oooofta, it keeps getting better!" she smiles and wipes off her mouth.

Kevin and Candy look at each other. He didnt know what to do, this was the first time he had ever even been interested in a girl, the only interests he had pretty much his whole life was alcohol, cars, and guns. Candy smiles and he gives a little smirk. _Id' like to take you home damnit! _He thinks to himself as he looks into her eyes.

SuddenlyNina opens the door and waves at Kevin.

"Thank you Kevin, you saved my ass!" she yells from across the bar.

"Your awfully welcome Nina." he grins.

"Well Kevin our shift is over, would you like me to come back after I get out of these work clothes?" Candy asks quietly.

"Yes, ma'am."

_Not as much as I'd like to go with you when you get out of those clothes._ He smirks.

"Kevin Ryman, I'll be back in about a half an hour or less, don't you go anywhere."

"Ok, you hurry back."

She blows him a kiss and walks out the door. _Damn she was something. _

Kevin turns the station to the news channel. _OH SHIT, Marvin! _He remembers and picks up his phone. He totally forgot about his friend that was supposed to be there by now. He dials Marvin's number but it doesn't go through. _That's odd.._

He glances up at the T.V. and what he sees causes his heart to jump in his chest. Images of the city being blocked off played followed by the Umbrella logo.

"_Raccoon city is now being blocked off, there has been an accident involving the Umbrella factory, and the city must be quarantined, nobody is allowed out until the accident is under conrtol, city officials say..."_

"What the fuck?" he watches the T.V. in disbelief, as other people in the bar gather around too watching in shock.

Outside, Candy is helping Nina get her car ready to go to her parents. Nina's parents lived about two days away from Raccoon City and it was going to be a long haul for Nina.

"Bye Neen, I hope you have a good weekend at your parents." Candy says and hugs her best friend.

"Oh I'll try, and don't stay out too late with Kevin, I think he likes you."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do, AND NO SLEEPOVERS!"

"Haha, O.K., bye Crini-Bot."

"Goodbye Gibby Buns."

Candy watches Nina drive away. She bundles up and starts walking toward her apartment, heels clicking on the pavement. Bye the time Kevin peeked out the door for her, she had already turned the corner into the alleyway, that lead to her house.

_God why is it so quiet, its too quiet._, she thinks as she gets closer to her house. Suddenly she sees someone stumbling along the alleyway. It appears to be a man in his mid-30-'s, _that son of a bitch must be drunk to the gills, _she thinks to herself. As she is about to walk past him he collapses on the cement, moaning as vomit pours out of his mouth. Candy approaches him, to see if he needs help. _Poor bastard._

"Hey man are you ok, do you need any h-"

The minute she takes a good look at the guy, her eyes widen and she stops dead in her tracks. She covers her mouth in pure shock and terror, and lets out a scream, stepping backwards as fast as she can.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pahahaha End of chapter tew! I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! Thank YEW!


	3. The Outbreak

Chapter three

Disclaimer, you know it, I don't own em.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_What the fuck is going on?_

A million questions are running through Kevin's mind as he watches the T.V. and loads his .45 Automatic, his baby. _Why hasn't R.P.D. contacted me yet?_

"Hey you copper, what's dis shit about walkin' corpses I hear?" the old fellow sitting next to him asks.

"You're tootin' the wrong ringer buddy, I have no f'n clue, nobody has contacted me, I honestly don't know what the fuck is going on."

And then it happens. As everybody is watching the news intently, the windows to the bar cave in, followed by a huge swarm of moaning, zombie like people. Their flesh is hanging off their body, their heads are cocked, and their eyes are expressionless. The people immediately start screaming as the corpses latch onto whoever they can get their rotting hands on. It all happened so quickly, Kevin only had time to hop over the bar counter to avoid being bitten. He tries to pull the man next to him over the counter with him, but the bloodthirsty monsters rip him right out of his hands, and devour him from the neck down. The man didn't even have time to scream. Kevin aims his gun. _Fuck this, there's too damn many of them. _

He runs back into the kitchen trying to find a way out. The cook had already fled, and the kitchen was empty, food still cooking. _FUCK! Candy is out there, GOD , she shouldnt have left! I HAVE TO FIND HER!_

He runs out the back door, slamming it shut. The door lead out to an alleyway. Kevin darts across, next to a dumpster and holds his body against the wall, catching his breath. The alley is surprisingly quiet. _R.P.D is probably fucked. Why haven't they reached me? God how am I ever going to find Candy in this mess if she's still even alive, _he thinks as he leans his head back against the brick wall. It was all happening too fast.

Suddenly hears a faint _Click! Click! Click!_ coming towards him. The sound was getting louder and faster. Kevin peaks around the corner slightly, and what a sight for sore eyes. It was Candy running towards him full bore, high heels frantically clicking on the pavement. Just as she is about to run right by him, he reaches out his muscular arm and hooks it around her waist and pulls her against him, covering her mouth. Any screaming was sure to attract those God-awful monsters. She kicks and squirms to get lose, trying her hardest to scream. _God she's strong!_

"Hey! Stop! It's me! Don't scream!" he pleads.

But she's so frantic she pays no attention and rips herself partially from his grip, giving herself enough room to hit him. She elbows him hard in the jaw with a huge SMACK!

"AHH!" Kevin screams in pain as he releases her and grabs his jaw. She spins around and punches him in the face, hitting his left cheekbone, causing him to fall on his ass.

"FUCK!" he yells squeezing his eyes shut.

Suddenly Candy snaps out of it, as she realizes its Kevin.

"Kevin!" she says frantically, eyes as wide as soccer balls.

"MMM HMMM" He groans holding his face and rocking back and forth. Pain was shooting up his jaw, and up the left side of his face.

"Oh my God, Im so sorry!" she cries and helps him to his feet.

"So you do see stars."

"What?"

"You really do see stars when you get hit in the face." he smirks, trying to blink his left eye, which is already becoming red and puffy.

"God Kevin I am so sorry." She cries and hugs him. "I thought you were one of those things trying to eat me."

He hugs her back, holding her trembling body tight.

"Sounds tempting, but I think I'd have to work a little harder than that for my meal."

She starts to cry.

"What's happening Kevin, I'm so scared."

"I don't know Candy, but we need to find out of this town, they have the main roads barricaded, but I'm sure we can find a way out.But I think if we stay here any longer than we have to, we wont live to see the sun rise."

She slowly lets go of him, sniffling. He could clearly see she was terrified, but something about her showed she had a lot of courage.

"How close is your house to here?"

"About a block, why?"

"Because you need different shoes for sure, or I'll be pushing you out of here in a wheelchair by the end of the night."

She smiles at him.

"My house is at the end of that alley, but there's a shit ton of monsters down there well never make it without them noticing."

"Well, have you met my pretty lady?"

"What?" she scrunches her eyes.

Kevin puffs up his chest, raises his .45 Automatic, and smiles at her. He looked pretty tough, especially with that shiner she gave him.

"Nothing gets past her." he says as he checks to make sure the gun is loaded.

"I see" she grins and raises one eyebrow. _God Kevin your hot._

"O.K. lets go, we don't have much time." he says as he reaches his hand out.

Candy takes his hand as they start down the alley, toward her apartment.

"So where did you learn to hit like that, jeeze that hurt, holy fuck!."

"My dad is a D.T. instructor." She laughs.

"Well that explains a lot, I think you broke my jaw to be honest."

"I'm really sorry, I honestly thought you were one of those things."

"Don't worry about it, I like shiners." he laughs. What an optimist.

They continue to walk down the dark wet alleyway until they approach Candy's apartment. Candy stops and squeezes Kevin's hand the minute she notices the group of zombies, feeding on a corpse, right on the steps to the apartment. Her heart leaps in her chest as Kevin pulls her close.

"Come on, lets do this." he says as he aims his gun, fearless.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah chaptuh THREEEEEEE! please R&R!


	4. Brucey

Lucky S.O.B

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah you know the drill, them. But I wish I did.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As they approach the gruesome scene, Candy grabs onto Kevin's arm with a terrified expression on her face.

"You think that's scary, try putting a junkie in cuffs", he scoffs.

"God their sick looking."

"Ehh they look about the same as the zombies."

"Kevin..." Candy points.

The zombies peak their heads up from their mangled dinner as they catch the scent of Candy and Kevin. One lets out a hungry, sick, gurgle as they all rise and puts their arms out in front of them and begin to walk toward the two.

"Jeese look at them, it's like they work as a team, hunting in packs."

"Well Kevin they're packing this way, and its freaking me out."

"Ok, hold on."

"God just shoot them Kevin I'm getting sick." Candy says as one corpse coughs out a huge chunk of coagulated blood.

"Ok don't get your panties in a knot, Im trying to get a good shot." he says as he aims his gun.

Suddenly the first zombie lunges toward them, teeth chomping, but is immediately stopped with a bullet between its eyes. It hits the pavement, blood oozing out of its head, body twitching. The other two hungry corpses trip over it, lunging toward the two potential victims. Candy screams, exiting them even more, which causes them to zero in on her.

"Sorry boys, she's with me tonight." He says as he pushes Candy in back of him.

The two zombies try their hardest in a desperate attempt to get a mouthful of warm fresh meat, doing exactly what the remainder of their brains tells them to do, but they stand no chance against Kevin's .45 Automatic. In a matter of seconds they are all laying on the pavement with a bullet in their brain.

"Just like that." Kevin says and smiles.

"Come on stud-muffin." Candy says and grabs his wrist.

They step over the bodies and walk toward the stairs. Candy reaches in her pocket to grab her keys as they walk up the stairs, stepping over the body that the zombies were previously feasting on.

"That's just sick." says Candy as she steps over the pile of gore.

"Tell me about it."

Just as Candy puts the key in the keyhole, the corpses hand reaches out and grabs her ankle. Candy shrieks, in pure shock and terror.

"OH NOO!" She screams.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Kevin shouts as he grabs Candy's arm trying to pull her away from the zombie.

Kevin grabs for his gun, but just as the zombies chomping mouth reaches to devour Candy's ankle, a black shiny heel crunches through its skull, causing it's whole body to go limp. Kevin looks up at Candy, in surprise.

"Whoa, are you o.k?"

"Yep."

But he can see that her heart is pounding in her chest, and she is trembling as well. He looks at her and tilts his head.

"Never better Kevin Ryman."

"Yeah it looks like it."

She pulls her heel out of the corpses head. The sound makes a sickening suction noise as he heel comes out, full of blood and chunks of brain matter. Candy looks down at it and gags.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Here just turn away." Kevin says as he grabs her shoulder and walks to the door.

As they enter Candy's room to the apartment, Kevin's eyes immediately wonder around the room looking at the various posters and painting's on her wall. She places a pair of jeans and an army jacket on the couch. _This girl knows her stuff._ He thinks to himself as he looks at the expertly drawn portraits of people, some famous, some he's never seen before. _She's good at drawing but she could sure use some lessons on cleaning._ She wanders through the rooms of her apartment mumbling to herself as she grabs various things that they might need on their way.

Suddenly Kevin turns around and she's standing there in her bra. His eyes widen as he stands motionless, in shock. She looks at him for a moment, studying the look in his blue eyes.

"Uhh uhhhhhh, your shirt is over there." he points to the couch not taking his eyes off her.

His stomach felt like there were things fluttering around in it. _Geeze Kevin what's wrong with you? _He asks himself as Candy smiles and walks over to the couch, grabbing her shirt. She turns her head and looks him in the eye.

"Sorry..." He says and turns his head away.

Candy puts on her tanktop and army jacket, rolling up the sleeves. It was her good luck jacket, she had it since the sixth grade, and she need all the luck she could get at this point She grabs the backpack and puts it on.

"O.K., Im ready, is there anything you need?"

_Yes but Im not going to tell you._

"No, I think you got everything."

"O.K. good, I just need to grab..."

Suddenly she pauses and looks at the tank in the corner of the room.

"What?" Kevin asks.

"Where's Bruce? I was going to put him in my backpack cus he likes riding in there and I didn't want to leave him here but now..."

"Wait a minute who's Bruce?"

"My darling Iguana, my little sweetheart, my cutie pie, I cant leave him here, he'll get eaten."

Kevin's eyes suddenly get really really wide as he sees something walk out from behind the counter .

"Well your going to have to leave him here because he's definately not going to fit in your backpack."

Candy turns around to see her once "cute and little" Iguana, towering over her with big red eyes and saliva dripping from his mouth. It tilts its head and looks at her. Frozen in terror she only stares up at Bruce, eyes wide.

"Ummm Candy I think you should slowly make your way over here, away from your little sweetheart, he looks really hungry."

"B-B-B-Brucey?"

Kevin slowly reaches for Candy's hand and begins pulling her toward him. Suddenly Brucey turns his focus to Kevin. The look on his face changes as his throat puffs up and the long row of spines on his back erect. He curls his lips back, revealing two rows of pencil sized teeth, gleaming in saliva.

"Shiit."

"I don't think he likes you Kev."

"Which is why were leaving right now."

Kevin pulls Candy to the door frantically as Bruce lets out a blood curdling scream, scrambling toward Kevin, mouth open, eyes glowing. He arches his neck and strikes at Kevin, biting the kitchen counter, by accident, giving Kevin enough time to pull Candy and himself out the door. Kevin looks at Candy breathing heavily with his hand holding the door closed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Oh Brucey, what happpend?"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened." says Kevin.

Suddenly a huge force hits the door with a loud SMACK! as a sillouette of Bruce's jaw drawn in teeth, protrudes from the door. Kevin flies backwards and grabs Candy's hand.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened as soon as we get the fuck out of here."

They take off running as they hear the door being ripped from the hinges and crunched in half. They go out the nearest door that leads to another alleyway. Bruce's furious screams can be heard all the way outside. Kevin and Candy sit for a moment and catch their breath. Candy laughs a little.

"Kevin your kinda cute when you're scared."

"Me? What? I wasn't scared, I just prefer not to get my abdomen torn out by a gigantic lizard. You looked pretty damn surprised as well."

"Yeah maybe a little scared." She laughs.

Suddenly they hear a series of deep growls as they look forward and realize they are being watched.

"Not as scared as I am now." says Candy as she grabs onto Kevin's arm once again.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaahahhhahahahahahahah Chapter 4. Please R&R. Thanks mucho.


	5. Survivors

Lucky S.O.B , Kevin's Story.

Disclaimer: I do not own RE or any of the characters.

Chapter 5

And Ca'mon people please review. I like reviews. Alot. This is my first attempt at a Resident Evil fic and I didn't think it was that bad. So please review and the favor will be returned and greatly appreciated.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Standing in front of them is four mangled Doberman Pinchers. Wheezing, salivating, and eying them hungrily. _Wonderful, we'll were fucked now, it was nice knowing you Candy._ Kevin thinks to himself. _Im sure they're a lot faster than those f'n zombies._

"Kevin." Candy whispers.

"Don't move."

The largest of the four Dobermans, looks Kevin in the eye, and lets out a deep growl. His eyes are glowing bright green along with the other "dogs". Saliva begins to pour from its mouth, seeping between its barred teeth. The other's eyes widen as they lay their ears flat and begin to growl as well._ These things are nuts. _He thinks to himself as he eyes the pieces of flesh hanging off the dog's ribs.

"Kevin there is a ladder right in back of us that leads to the roof, make a run for it."

"After you, on the count of three, Ok? One... two..."

"THREE!" Candy screams.

Candy and Kevin both spin around and burst out running toward the metal ladder. The dog's instantly charge for them, claws gripping the pavement, teeth snapping. Candy leaps for the ladder pulling herself up it as quickly as she can, followed by Kevin. The dogs right on Kevin's heels.

"COME ON KEVIN MOVE!"

"IM GOING! AHH SHIIIIIT!" Kevin screams as one of the dogs latches onto his boot, wriggling like a fish.

Kevin reaches for his gun as the dog growls hanging in mid-air.

"Fuck, Im going to lose my grip!"

Suddenly a glass bottle whizzes by Kevin's head and smashes into the Doberman's brow, causing water and glass to burst out in all directions. The Doberman yelps and releases Kevins foot immediately. The dog lands on its neck, dying immediately, as the other dogs step over it and continue to bark and growl. Candy and Kevin both make it to the top of the ladder and climb to the top of the roof.

"Hey thanks:" Kevin says breathing heavily.

"Don't mention it." Candy says breathing heavily herself.

"Boy does this suck weenie or what."

"Did he get you?"

"No he couldn't bite through the steel toe. Though he did put a pretty good dent in it."

"Well I put a pretty good dent in his head."

They sit down and allow themselves to catch their breath. Suddenly Kevin hears a faint voice. He squints his eyes to make out a group of survivors on the next roof.

"Hey look." he points.

Candy looks up.

"There's people over there."

They both get to their feet, and walk over to the ledge. The noises of zombies can be heard all around. Candy looks down into the alley. Its somewhat empty besides the dogs sniffing around and lapping up a puddle of fresh blood from a previous victim.

"Kevin lets get their attention, maybe they can help us, or we could help them."

"Ok, lets yell or something."

"HEY YOU!" Candy yells.

"HEEEEY!" Kevin repeats.

The people's heads turn toward Kevin and Candy as they point to them and run to the ledge nearest.

"They see us!" Candy says as she waves her arms.

The people reach the ledge, looking more than relieved to see a sign of life besides their own. There were about eight people, most of them quite familiar to Kevin. There was Cindy, who he knew from previous visits to J's, David, the plumber, he knew him from J's, and that blond haired colored subway worker, that was always doing crosswords, at J's. _Man I need to get a better social life if I am only running into people from J's Bar nowadays. _

Other than that there was a blond woman in a red suit, a what appeared to be a teenage Asian girl, a large colored security guard, a black haired man in a grey suit, and a worried looking teenage boy with black hair. The minute he noticed Candy his face lit up.

"CANDY!"

"Oh my God, LUKE!

The small Asian girl steps forward. Her voice is quiet.

"Are any of you guys hurt?"

Suddenly the woman in the red suit pushes her aside.

"Is there any way you two can come over here?"

"Umm hold on."

Kevin runs over to the opposite side of the roof, and begins searching.

"Luke are you all right.?" Candy asks.

"We'll other than the fact that my sister puked slime and maggots on me, I'm pretty good."

"I think we all have had a great loss tonight, but I think if we work as a team we can get out of here." Says the small Asian girl.

"Candy this is Yoko, she's really nice, and she's smart too." Luke says causing Yoko to blush slightly.

"Its nice to meet you." Candy smiles.

"So how did you meet Kevin." Says Cindy.

"I met him at the bar tonight, today was my first day working at J's Bar."

"Ohhh you're the new girl, I uh, didn't really get a chance to meet you, you and Nina left a little early."

"Oh so that officer isn't your boyfriend?" asks Yoko, relieved.

"Ha, are you kidding, there are reasons Kevin Ryman doesn't have a girlfriend." scoffs Cindy.

They look over at Kevin, who is searching through a pile of debris. He begins to cuss, after hitting his head on a shelf.

"Well he does now." Says Candy.

Cindy chuckles. Suddenly Kevin comes walking up to them dragging a huge rusty ladder.

"I think this will do."

"Can you lift it so it goes across?" Asks Dave.

Kevin squints his eyes and grunts.

"Pfft, of course I can." He scoffs as he puffs up his muscles.

He hoists the ladder up on the ledge and pushes it until it reaches the other side, his muscles flexing as he does it. The others pull it a bit, so its even.

"Ok beautiful, after you." he says putting his arm out.

Candy looks at Kevin for a moment. She looks into his pale blue eyes sincerely.

"I don't want to go first."

"What?" Says Kevin, confused.

"I don't want to go first Kevin, Im scared of heights."

"We'll you have to go first, I need to make sure you get across first."

"No Kevin you go first."

The girl in the red suit flings her arms in the air.

"Would you two hurry up, were kinda short on time, just go you yellow-belly or were going to leave you."

"Shut up, bitch, I don't know you yet and I already don't like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah you heard me Rin Tin Tin, I don't believe I stuttered."

'HEY!" Shouts Mark Wilkins, the security guard.

"Nobody is leaving anybody, now lets cooperate so we can get the hell out of here."

"It's O.K. Candy, I'll go first, if you want me to, I'm scared of spiders, if that makes you feel any better, everyone is scared of something." says Kevin.

She looks at him and nods.

"Ok Kevin."

Just as he is about to pull himself onto the ledge Candy grabs the collar of his uniform, pulls him close to her, and kisses him on the lips. When she pulls away he has a big beaming smile on his faceShe smiles back at him and winks.He leaps up on to the ladder and begins to crawl across, blushing. _Now that was nice. _He thinks to himself as he leaps onto the other side. He turns around looks at Candy who appears to be scared out of her mind

"Come on Candy you can make it, I've seen you face worse things than this." says Luke.

"Like?..." she says in disbelief

"We'll there was that time you cleaned up crusted puke after that party you had, that was pretty sick, and risky."

She puts her hands on the front rungs of the ladder and looks down.

"No don't look down!" screams Jim, the subway worker.

Candy looks up with wide eyes.

"Never look down."

"Come on Candy, I know you can make it, this should be easy, just concentrate." says Kevin.

She looks up at him and begins the make her way across, shakily. The cool wind touches her face as she grabs each wrung of the ladder and clenches onto it for dear life. The sound of the Dobermans can be heard below her and the thought of her falling and getting torn apart by them send a cold shill to her spine. A small tear runs down her face as she nears the others. Kevin smiles at her and reaches out his arm and just as she is about to take his hand, a Doberman bursts through the door on the opposite side, barking viciously and charging toward Candy. Candy freezes in terror and screams as the dog jumps for the ladder.

"AHHH SHIT!" Kevin screams

As soon as the dog's body hits the ladder, the rusted middle of the ladder breaks apart and begins to fall to the alley below. Candy and the Doberman both go with it, the Doberman going end over end._ Here I go, Im dead, it's the end for me._ Candy thinks to herself as she flails her arms, looking at the hard pavement, and hungry dogs gathering below.

Suddenly Kevin latches onto her hand, causing her whole body to wrench to a stop, and her shoulder to jerk out of the socketShe screams in terror and pain as she sees the ladder shatter on the pavement below, and the dog splatter as it hits a dumpster. Kevin pulls her up by her dislocated arm.

"Oh my God Candy I'm sorry."

He lifts her into his arms, as she looks up at him, pain shooting through her whole arm. Suddenly her pupils widen until there is no longer any green left in her eye as she begins to hyperventilate. Luke runs up to the two as Kevin holds her in his arms.

"Hey George come here, She doesn't look so good."

"Hey don't say that, don't make it worse." Kevin scowls.

"But look at her arm." Luke points.

Candy's arm is tilted at an awkward angle, and something about it looks very very wrong.

"I-I-Im f-fine." Candy says as she tries to sit up.

Everybody gathers around, allowing George Hamilton, one of Raccoon City's doctors, to approach Candy first. He kneels down next to her. She looks back at him with sleepy eyes.

"Candy I need you to lay down, so I can fix your arm, Ok?"

Candy nods and leans back. Kevin immediately puts his hand on the back of her head and supports her back, until her body is touching the ground.

"Why does she look like she's going to fall asleep."

"Because she's going into shock, feel her hands."

Kevin grabs Candy's uninjured hand, its cold and clammy.

"And look at her face, she zoning."

"We'll what do we do?"

"I'm going to have to get that arm back in the socket."

"Yeah I felt it pop out when I grabbed her."

George grabs the injured arm and moved it around a bit. Candy reacts but is slow to.

"Owwww, w–who a-aaa-re you."

'I'm George and Im going to fix your arm."

"K-k-k g–gooood, d- d- do -y-you know -wuh-wuh what y-your d-d-doing?" Candy says very slowly.

"Yes I do, now on the count of three it'll be fixed, one... two..."

"I say, i–i-ii-its ge-t-t-ting a l-lil ch-ch-chuh-chilly to b-be -out here."

Kevin squeezes his eyes shut and holds Candy tight.

"THREE."

George pushes on the arm until _SNAP!_ It goes back into place. Candy screams immediately and tries to leap up but is restrained by Kevin. She kicks and fusses, with tears pouring out of her eyes. Suddenly her whole body goes limp as she passes out.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

YAY Chapter five finally. Now remember I like reviews a lot. Thank yew!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

Thank you to those who have the courtesy to review me, I greatly appreciate it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Doc I think you killed her." says Kevin as he looks up at George, with one eyebrow raised.

"Naw, she'll be just fine. She's gonna be hurting but she'll be fine. You should be glad she passed out, cus when she wakes up she isn't going to be a happy unit I can tell you that much."

"Well, thanks Doc, for helping."

"No problem, dislocated shoulders are the easiest thing to fix , but probably amoung the most painful to experience."

They all sit for a moment and reflect on exactly what is going on. Cindy walks over and sits next to Kevin. The only other two that are talking is David and Mark, everybody else is in shock, looking over the edge of the roof, at the sight that they never in their wildest dreams would imagine to be real.

"Hey Cin, how the hell did you guys get out? I could have sworn everybody in that bar got mauled."

"We'll the minute I stepped into work they were fending off those things. We tried to barracade the doors and windows. But it didnt last very long. Those, creatures, got right past it."

"I saw you take off running through the back doors the minute those things came through the windows. But its Ok, I would have too." Says Mark

Cindy looks at Kevin sadly, as a tear runs down her cheek.

"They took Will Kevin. He turned into one of them. He's gone.

Kevin looks down, not knowing what to say. _What the hell do you tell someone who's boyfriend was just eaten by a zombie. Huh? _

"I'm sorry Cindy."

"What the hell is going on Kevin?"

"This whole town is gone Cin, and I believe Umbrella has something to do with it."

"What?"

Everybody looks at Kevin.

"See I believe this whole thing started in this mansion outside of Raccoon City. R.P.D. sent S.T.A.R.S out to investigate similar killings out there and we haven't heard from them since. It's like they're all gone, they vanished." says Kevin.

"Umbrella is the one who declared this emergency because of an 'accident' in the labs. They're the ones who created the ability for the dead to come back to life, I know it. I mean they are the medical geniuses." says Alyssa.

"Yeah but why would they want to bring the dead back to life, why would they want to kill an entire city.?" asks George.

"Maybe the outbreak was an accident, or maybe it wasn't an accident. That's what I'm trying to figure out." she replies.

Suddenly Kevin's radio sounds. He immediately picks it up.

"This is Leon, can anybody read me? This is Leon Kennedy,"

"This is Ryman, Over."

"Kevin! Where are you?"

"I'm a roof next to J's Bar."

"Is anybody with you?"

"Yeah quite a few actually."

"I've got a car, Im going to come pick people up and bring them to the police station, where it's a lot safer."

"Ok, just flash your lights when you get near, were on the left side of J's bar if your coming from the police station_."_

"Ok I'll see you in a bit." the voice reply's fuzzily.

"Yep."

"Leon out."

Kevin rolls his eyes and looks up at the others.

"That Rookie thinks he's something else."

Alyssa walks into the middle of everybody.

"We'll now we have to decide who goes with the Rookie."

"I say the women go first, that would make the most sense." says Mark.

Kevin looks up at Mark.

"We'll she's staying with me."

He wasn't about to put her life in the hands of someone who just started working that day, someone he didn't even know. Plus he just plain and simple didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"I think its best that women go first." Mark sighs.

"We'll I think its best that she stays with me."

"We'll what are you going to do just sit up here with her all day?" Says Alyssa.

"If I have to."

"Hey she could switch with me." Says Jim the subway worker.

"Hey can we all stop this?" Cindy breaks in.

"Yeah officer, you can stay here and get eaten, along with your little filly." says Alyssa, ignoring Cindy.

"Yep." he replies sarcastically.

There was one thing that Kevin was just as good at as he was shooting his gun, and that was being a smartass. He was damn good at it and he quite enjoyed it.

"And when she does wake up, shes only going to slow us down." Alyssa says ruthlessly.

"Hey I'll gladly switch with her, I want to get out of here." repeats Jim.

"Who says your going with us. I believe your going with Leon. This whole thing is enough of a headache without having to listen to your clam flapping constantly."

Alyssa looks at Kevin, pissed beyond all reason.

"Fine, I'll find a way out of here myself."

"Good luck with that, cheesecake."

"Thats ENOUGH out of both of you." Screams Mark.

He glares at them both.

"You know I've been through some pretty shitty stuff in my time, I've fought in a war, we're fighting in a war right now. But we don't need to be fighting a war against each other. This is ridiculous, we should be helping each other."

Kevin looks at Alyssa, and then at Mark.

"I'm sorry Mark your right."

Just then they see red and blue cherry's flashing on the street below followed by a couple of gunshots. Kevin's radio sounds.

"Kevin which building is it."

"Your right below us Leon, pull forward to the ladder."

"Roger."

Everbody crowds around to the ladder. Just as Kevin is about to set Candy down she moans. He looks into her eyes which are filled with agony.

"Hey there, are you going to be ok." He says quietly as he strokes her hair from her face.

She looks up at him as a tear rolls down her face. Her chin cringes. _Geeze this is just as bad as the time I slammed my kitten's tail in the door. Same God damned feeling._

"God it hurts, it hurts like hell." she moans.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Kevin, you just saved my life."

George walks over to them both. He kneels down next to Candy.

"She's awake now, that's good."

"She's in a lot of pain."

"We'll I have something that will help the pain." George says looking through his bag.

"A cigarette?" She looks up at George.

"Something a little more potent."

He pulls out a syringe and looks up at Kevin.

"I'll take it from here Kevin, you go figure out what where going to about who goes with Leon."

He nods at George and gives Candy a wink, and rises to his feet to head over towards the other people. Candy painfully sits up with a look of anguish on her face. George pulls a liquid from a small clear bottle into the syringe. He snaps the syringe.

"Ok are you afraid of needles?"

Candy gives him a dumb look as he notices the rings coming out of her septum and lip.

"Doc do I look like Im afraid of needles?" she halfway tries to smile.

He smiles and injects an anesthetic into her arm.

Meanwhile Kevin peaks over the ledge at Leon's car. Leon was standing at the base of the ladder. Oblivious.

"LEON GET BACK IN YOUR CAR! I'LL START SENDING PEOPLE DOWN." Kevin yells down to Leon.

_God damn that rookie, what the hell is he doing getting out of his car, is he dull?_ Kevin thinks to himself

"IS EVERYBODY ALL RIGHT UP THERE?" Leon screams back up.

The look on his face was...priceless. Kevin could tell that he was trying to act like everything was under control, but he knew better

"YEAH EVERYBODY IS FINE, I'LL START SENDING THEM DOWN." Kevin replies.

Kevin turns around and looks et everybody.

"Ok here's my opinion, I say that the youngest go first."

"Aww maan." Sighs Jim.

Luke and Yoko step foreward.

"That would be us. Well Candy too."

Mark shakes his head.

"I still say that we send Candy down with him. She'd stand a better chance with Leon, even though he is a rookie he's going to the police station and that's probably a lot safer than where we're going to be going."

"Excuse me?" Kevin says.

Cindy sighs and walks up to him and puts her hand on his forearm.

"You know Kevin I think he's right, I think it would be safer, for her."

Alyssa scoffs.

"Yeah look at her she doesnt look like she's going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

Kevin looks at Candy who's eyes are glazed over as she sways back and forth, trying to keep her eyes open. _God shes as high as a kite._

"Christ Doc what did you do to her!"

"I gave her morphine, it was all I had."

"Ohhh splendid." He puts his hand on his forehead.

"You better send her with Leon." says Alyssa again.

"No shes coming with me and that's final."

"Hey! How about we all be quiet and stop wasting time, why don't we let the lady decide." Says David, than man of very little words.

"If she's capable." Alyssa smirks.

Kevin gives Alyssa a very sour look. _Somebody better shut that bitch up before I shut her up myself._ He walks over to Candy. She watches him sluggishly as he approaches her. Her pupils were the size of saucers.

"Hey, you need to make a decision, who do you want to go with me or Leon. Leon is going to the police station, it will be safer there, but you can go with me too if you want, its your choice."

"Hold me up." she says slowly.

He nods and takes her in his arms. She blinks as if she was in slow motion and smiles up at him.

"I want to go with yeewwwwwww."

_Of course you do._ Kevin looks up at everybody and smiles a classic, cocky,one-eybrow-up, Kevin Ryman smile.

"We'll then thats settled, Luke and Yoko go on down the ladder. Then Cindy and then Alyssa." George states.

Luke and Yoko immediately begin to descend the ladder. Kevin looks down at Candy and smiles.

"Need help to your feet there,Blue?"

"Yyyy eeeeaaaaaahhh." She smiles.

He hoists her up and puts her good arm around him, it barely fits around his broad shoulders. They slowly walk over to the ledge and watch Luke and Yoko slowly step down the ladder. Cindy walks up to Kevin.

"We'll I guess this is goodbye, I'm going with Leon."

"Bye Cin. Thanks for everything, we've had some fun times at that bar. You take care of yourself all right." He smiles.

"You too Kevin, and take care of your pretty girl, she could make a very good mate." she winks

Kevin smiles at Cindy and she smiles back. Just as she steps over the ladder, there is an expolsion of glass from below.

"SHIT!" Kevin screams as the squad car is covered in zombies.

Leon has no choice but to step on the gas and drive off. Hitting zombies and knocking them off their feet all the way. Kevin helps Cindy back over onto the roof.

"SO much for that idea." He smiles.

"God I'm glad I wasnt down there." She says, her eyes wide open.

Kevin's radio sounds once again.

"Hey im sorry about that, I'll be back in a little bit."

"No Leon forget it, well find a different way out. Its getting more dangerous the longer we wait. We'll find our own way."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, thanks Leon."

"You bet, I'll keep in touch."

"Ok, Kevin out." Kevin smirks.

Kevin looks up at everybody, they all look very exhausted all ready. Kevin hoists Candy up again. She looks a little more alert.

"We'll guys I say its about time we make our way down there and find a way to get the hell out of this town." He says with his eyebrows up and pointed.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of chapter six. Sorry it took so long, please R&R. Thanks!


	7. Separation

Chapter Seven AHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I own Candy. Ya know.

Thanks fur dem reviews, I appreciate them. Thanks!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Any suggestions?" Kevin asks.

"What?" Asks Mark.

Kevin reloads his .45 Automatic, his favorite gun, and looks over at Cindy.

"How do we get back down onto the streets, you know this place better than we do."

"Woah woah woah, were not going back down there, thats suicide, I am not going back down there." Screams Alyssa.

_Three C's. Calm. Cool. Collected. _Kevin tilts his head at Alyssa.

"We'll how would you suggest getting out. We need to go somewhere and go fast, cus If we stay here we'll be dead by morning."

"No shit."

"Yeah so where would you propose we go, I would love to hear this."

She just looks away and shakes her head. Kevin helps Candy to her feet and grabs onto her hand.

"Are you doing all right?" He asks. Her face is pale.

Suddenly her head bucks forward and she spews all over. _Shit, she's infected. _

"Doc are you sure she's going to be ok?" Kevin asks fiercely.

"I'm pretty sure it's the morphine she's not very big, and it probably made her nauseous."

"Are you sure."

"We'll she wasn't bitten was she?"

"No."

"Were you with her the whole time?"

"Yeah basically."

"Basically? How can you be so sure that she wasn't bitten."

"We'll I saw her change clothes and everything looked pretty f'n good, no bite marks, no scratches, just beautiful, splendid, bare skin, does that answer your question?"

Jim and Cindy cover their mouths trying not to laugh. Even Dave's lips curl slightly. Mark was the only one who shook his head in disapproval, he thought Kevin was a little too cocky for his own good.

"We'll then you have nothing to worry about, It's just the morhine, it'll wear off quickly." George smiles.

Everybody prepares themselves to go down onto the street. They mix various herbs, reload guns, and pack their bags as full as they can get them. Down below the screams of people can be heard over the moans of the zombies. The sound is enough to drive anybody insane. Kevin notices Alyssa putting two guns into her bag.

"Is that a handgun?" Kevin asks.

"Who wants to know?"

"I need it."

"For what? You all ready have one."

""Yeah but she doesn't"

"So?"

"May I have it, pretty please?"

"No."

"Gimme the f'n gun." Kevin says with his hand held out impatiently.

"No!."

Mark rolls his eyes.

"For God sakes I feel like your guys' damn parent, Ayssa give him the damn gun, you don't need three of them."

Kevin smiles as Alyssa hands him the gun. He makes sure its loaded. Suddenly Candy, who is now painfully sober, walks up to Kevin.

"Hey beautiful." He winks.

"Kevin where's Luke?"

"He went with Leon, him and Yoko did."

Candy's jaw drops.

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry pretty."

"But I am! Luke is my friend, where the hell is he?"

"Hey, Leon brought him to the police station, its safe there, we'll meet up with them later, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

He nods.

"Ok Kevin, Ok." she sighs.

"Hey, come here a second."

She approaches him holding her shoulder painfully._ Geeze, little firecracker_.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"Not really."

"Well let me show you, I happen to be a great aim." he smiles.

She approaches him and he hands her the gun.

"Ok you hold it like this." He says as he shows her.

"Ok."

He goes behind her, puts his arms around her, placing his hands on the gun.

"So you look between the two prongs on the end of the barrel and line the single one in the middle. This is how you aim."

"Ok..."

"Put it on your target and pull the trigger."

Candy nods her head.

"Ok."

Kevin steps back.

"All right lets see you shoot that piece of window that is left on the apartment over there."

Candy raises one eyebrow and smirks as she takes the gun with her one arm and shoots it right out, flawlessly. Kevin's jaw drops. She looks at him and grins slyly.

"Ok so maybe I did know how to shoot a gun."

"Damn."

Candy smiles at Kevin.

"Now, let's get the fuck out of this place."

"Yes Ma'am"

Suddenly over the noise of the zombies this horrible screeching noise is nearing. Everybody looks around them to find the origin of this horrible noise sounding similar to a thousand raspy, screaming, children.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT NOISE COMING FROM!" Jim screams with his ears covered.

Suddenly Cindy screeches in terror as she points to the sky. Kevin grabs Candy as they both look up to the sky to see a huge black cloud of crows charging toward them. Like the rats, the scent of blood had driven these animals insane and they had been mauling everybody alive, craving the taste of warm, fresh meat.

Everybody bolts in separate directions, screaming in pure terror as the flock of crows hit them like a thousand black daggers.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" Cindy screams as crows bite into her arms and pull at her clothes and hair.

Mark grabs her and pulls her into a nearby storage room followed by Alyssa and Jim. Kevin and Candy both dart toward the door that is now stuck shut.

"FUCK!" Kevin screams as he hits the door putting a huge dent in it.

Candy is now hitting at the crows with a huge pole.

"Kevin there's no time, we have to get off this roof, there's too damn many of them." she shouts.

"Your right, come on lets run for it."

He grabs onto her arm and they take off running. Dead end. There is a flock of the black animals pulling pieces of flesh off an old security guard. Suddenly they can hear Dave calling for them.

"Hey you two, OVER HERE!"

He had just pulled a large piece of chain like fence and was signaling for them to follow him and George. Kevin pulls Candy and runs for it. They launch themselves onto the platform as quickly as they can and run toward Dave and George. As soon as they approach the two Candy locks her feet up as she sees George jump to the next building.

"NO!" She shouts.

"COME ON YOUR GOING TO GET EATEN ITS NOT THAT BAD OF A JUMP!" Kevin Tries to coerce her frantically.

"FUCK THAT NOT AGAIN!".

"Come on baby I know you can do it." Dave says.

"Just don't look down sweetie and you'll do fine." Smiles George.

"Yeah that's what you fuckers said last time and look at me now." she scowls.

Suddenly the crows catch on that there are live people near the other building and the begin to screech toward them. Candy looks at Kevin who grabs her shirt and kisses her hard on the lips.

"Fine ASSHOLES fine" she frowns.

She takes a couple of steps back as the noise of the crows near. She takes one last look at Kevin and runs for it, leaping over to the other side, screaming, followed by Kevin. George and Dave help the two up and they run toward the door.

"This is fucked up." She says as Kevin helps her through the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sorry for the long wait, I'll be writing more soon, and remember I love reviews. Thank you!


End file.
